Music to the Soul
by CrimsonLuna
Summary: Yami and Hikari are sent to the world of Bleach, to help them over come their enemies with the power of music! Things will get interesting with these two new girls and the pets Fantomu and Souru, and maybe someone else later on. Better explanation inside!
1. About Yami and Hikari

OK! So this is an unofficial crossover… unofficial, because the story that goes along with Bleach is one of my own and It is not yet published… or done for that matter (*sweat drops* ^_^') But I think it could work out!

Anime/mangas are: Bleach and Yami to hikari.

**Back story for Yami and Hikari…**

Yami and Hikari are sisters. They have recently found out they have powers.

Yami was the first to notice her's. Her weapon is called _Daku gakki_, meaning "Dark Instrument(s)" in Japanese, and she can use just about any instrument there is. To activate her power, she simply starts to air play, and the instrument is in her hands. She can kill her enemies with heavy metal, and purify spirits with peaceful rock. She knows practically all rock and metal songs from low core to hard core, and can play them just as well! She will even make up her own songs from time to time, and sometimes sing to the songs as well. The song does not have to match the situation; if she thinks of it, she plays it… just as long as she plays the badass stuff to fight, and not to purify souls…

Hikari is one that heals the soul and body. Her weapon is called _Tenshi no koe_, meaning "Angelic Voice" in Japanese, and she can hit any note there is. To activate her power, she just has to sing. She knows classical songs just as well as Yami knows her rock and metal songs. Her voice heals for the most part, but can also destroy her enemies. She will also make up her own songs.

For the most part, Yami does the fighting, and Hikari does the healing, an they both purify souls. The two also have pets. Yami's is a giant- slightly bigger then a clydesdale horse- red and black wolf that has the pattern of a husky, but is red where a husky is white, and it has long upper canines that reach past the lower jaw. His name is Fantomu, meaning "Phantom" in Japanese.

Hikari's pet is a giant white snow fox, named Souru, meaning "Soul" In Japanese. There pets are really there conscience given a body. Where they came from their all Shinigomi have them.

Which brings us to the part were come in!

They come in when the Bleach gang are fighting the Bounce. They had been about to perform one of there daily tasks of bringing the souls to heaven, and killing the demons that crave both the living and the dead, and just love to reek havoc.

They use portals to carry them where every they are needed. And that's how they came. Going through the portal and coming out in Soul Society! Though they do not know this as of yet…

_**AN: OK! So that wraps that up… sorry, I had to give you the info on Yami and Hikari, else you'd be confused! I might be having some other chars. Of mine that come form their world, but I'm not sure if I'm going to be so thorough on the info of them, so if you have questions later on, then you can just use the review.**_

_**Things, most likely, will be different. So if you have complaints, I can explain them, if they are on purpose, or I just simply made a mistake…**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_**J**__


	2. Chapter 1

OK, so now we begin the story! Yay!

Chap. 1

"Where are we?" Hikari said, looking at the poor looking homes around them.

"I… don't know." Yami said, "Did you have any vi-"

BOOM!

Yami was cut off as there was a big, resounding boom, and then a giant cloud of dust erupted on one of the buildings that didn't look poor, and towered over all the others.

Just then, Yami fainted.

**Yami P.O.V.**

_There was dust every where, and just as much flying debree of stone. _

_I looked around and saw a women with a purple kimono on. She had coffee colored skin, dark almond eyes, and dark hair. She carried a fan and a sword. And she seemed to be aiming at someone._

_I looked to see who it might be, and found a boy with some strange outfit on that had something that looked like a bow attached to his right arm. He had black hair, and pale skin, and he wore glasses, that at the moment, were shining in the sun, so I couldn't make out the eyes. _

_I looked at the two, and compared them. The one with the coffee colored skin seemed fires, and ready to kill, if not to save her own life, but to do it for fun. The boy looked like he was trying to beat her to save someone, or something. Like he had good reasons to fight, and kill if need be._

_I decided that the boy was good and the girl was bad._

"Yami!" Hikari said, surprised when I came to. "So what did you see?"

Having visions was something normal for us. I had visions of bad things, or could be bad things from low grades in school, to death. Hikari was the opposite, she had visions of good things, from good grades, to someone living.

"I saw a boy and a women fighting." I said, "I think the women is the bad one. And I think that the vision was a present one, so where that boom came from is where the fight is."

"Are we going to help?" Hikari said.

" 'Course we are!" I said, putting up a determined fist, "Obviously we're needed here, though I don't know where 'here' is, but the portal wouldn't have sent us here if it weren't so."

"Okay… Souru!" Hikari called. Immediately, a giant, white snow fox stepped out of a white portal that appeared in the air.

"Yes?" Souru said, though she probably knew what was going on, seeing as she is Hikari's concisions.

I did the same for Fantomu. He was a wolf with the pattern of a husky, but red where a husky is white and had long upper canines. He came out of a red and black, menacing-looking portal in the air.

"We're in an unknown area, and I don't want to take any chances. We might need you guys out here to help us if an enemy overpowers us." I said.

The two nodded their understanding.

With that I said, "Alright! Lets get rocken!"

Both me and Hikari spread our wings and took flight. (1)

"Captain!" yelled the pink-haired girl on her captains shoulder. Kenpachi looked at her.

"What is it?" He said with a bit of a board tone.

"I just felt something… It didn't feel like a Soul Reaper, and I can't sense Bounce, so I don't know what it is."

"Hummm…" Kenpachi said, getting a mischievous look on his face, "Does it feel strong?"

"I don't know. It just feels really foren."

"Well, then lets go check it out. I might have some fun after all! Hahahaha!"

"Captain, please be rational in this. If their good, you don't want o hurt them, and if they see you as a threat, they might be able to hurt you!"

"Relax, I'll be good…" With that Kenpachi followed the aura that he could now distinguish from all the others.

"GOD! I didn't think it'd take so long to get there!" Yami said as they once again took down some guys in black kimonos with swords. They had this weird look on there face, and had little flower like things sprouting from their backs or chests.

They didn't kill the men, having discovered they where possessed. They had found this out when they encountered their first fight.

They spotted the group of men and where about to ask what was going on and if they could help- though they would have helped anyway if the men refused. They had been talking when, all of a sudden, one of the men up and attacked his comrades! They all looked confused and began to take him on. And as they we watched, after they defeated the man, another took his place and attacked. It continued on until there was only one left standing.

He was about to run off, already having been taken over, but I got in his way, and stopped him.

Now, as we found more possessed men, I started air strumming a guitar to the song _Falling Inside The Black, by Skillet_ (2).

I decided I would sing to it, too. I just felt like it could use the words to it.

_Tonight I'm so aloneThis sorrow takes aholdDon't leave me here so cold(Never want to be so cold)_

I sang out, striking the cords of the guitar that was now in my hands. It was a black electric guitar, with a red bordering that faded in. It had a nightmare cut (3), and had crimson red skulls for tuners, frets, and volume controls, and the neck was lined with red cord, and made of blood wood. All in all, it was a pretty ominous looking guitar.

_Falling in the blackSlipping through the cracksFalling to the depths can I ever go backDreaming of the way it used to beCan you hear meFalling in the blackSlipping through the cracksFalling to the depths can I ever go backFalling inside the blackFalling inside falling inside the black_

I sang on. As I sang and struck the notes, red and black waves of awesome power disintegrated the small flowers, and the men fell unconscious were they stood. With each man that fell, Hirkar ran to them to see how they were doing.

_Don't leave me aloneCause I barely see at allDon't leave me alone, I'mFalling in the blackSlipping through the cracksFalling to the depths can I ever go backDreaming of the way it used to beCan you hear meFalling in the blackSlipping through the cracksFalling to the depths can I ever go backFalling inside the blackFalling inside falling inside the blackBlack, black, blackFalling in the black... Slipping through the cracks...Falling in the blackSlipping through the cracksFalling to the depths can I ever go backDreaming of the way it used to beCan you hear meFalling in the blackSlipping through the cracksFalling to the depths can I ever go backFalling inside the blackCan you hear me?Falling inside the blackCan you hear me?Falling inside the blackCan you hear me?Falling insideFalling inside, falling inside the black _

I finished the song out, and turned to see how I did. All the flowers on the men where gone, and Hikari gave me a thrums up.

"Good. Now lets continue, shall we?" I said.

"What should we do with them? We can't just leave them here. They might get possessed by those things again!"

"Humm… Your right." I replied, fingering my chin in thought, "And if we want them to trust us, we'll need to gain it. Or else they wont let us help them at all, and I'd rather them be willing to let us help, rather then forcing them to acknowledge we're going to help whether they like it or not."

"We could try to bring them the infirmary." Souru said, "Surely they'd have one here, or at least a tent for the injured."

"I think your right. Hikari, can you see if we end up finding this place?" I said, "And if you do, tell us details if you see anything that might help us get there."

Sometimes, we could force visions to come, but it was only 50% chance. So we couldn't be sure."Right!" She closed her eyes in concentration.

Within ten seconds, Hikari collapsed on the ground, luckily having been crouching on her knees, or else she would have a major headache if she had hit the ground from standing.

Five minutes later, she picked her self up and looked at me happily.

"So there is an infirmary, that's good." Fantomu said, "Were you able to find any clues as to where it is, or how to get there?"

"Yup! We meet some guy, and he takes us to the place." Hikari replied."So, what's the guy look like?" I asked.

Before she could answer, we herd the sound of tinny tinkling bells. We looked and saw a shadow figure coming out of an ally, with what looked to be another head sprouting from his left shoulder.

"My, my. So this is what you sensed. Hum, I can say, I didn't expect to see something like this." a mans voice came.

The man stepped in to the light, revealing a face that had a long scare going down the left part of the face. He had on one of the outfit that all the other men wore, but also had an additional robe that was white, and had black diamonds at the bottom. His hair was spiked up and had little bells at the tips, which were the source of the tinkling bell noise. And on his shoulder, was a pink haired, little girl in the black kimono.

"Wow! Look at them, Captain! Do you think their with the bad guys?" The girl said.

"Hey! Don't get us mixed up with bad guys! We just saved these guys asses from some evil flower things!" I said.

The man, looked at me amusingly.

"It looks like their all hurt badly from what I can see." he said.

"Yeah! From beating on each other!" I said, "The flower things possessed them, and turned them against each other. If we hadn't intervened, these guys would be done for!"

"Don't worry. I saw it all. What a strange fighting style though. I've never herd of sound waves being used to kill." Though the man looked amused, he also looked approving. "So tell me, what's your names?"

"I'm Hikari, and this is Souru." Hikari said, and the fox waved a paw at him.

"Nice to meet you." Souru said. The man looked only slightly surprised at hearing her speak.

"And I'm Yami, and this is Fantomu." I said casually, Fantomu nodded, "An your name would be…?"

"Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. Nice to meet you too." the man, now Kenpachi said, "Though I was hopping for you to be the enemy I could have actually had fun."

**AN: Alright! Sorry, I didn't have this before for those that noticed. **

**(1) Yami's wings are- surprise!- red and black webbed dragon like wings.**

**Hikaris wings are white angel like wings, and blue when in shade.**

**(2) LOOOOOOOVE the song! XD**

**(3) If you play Guitar Hero: World Tour, there is a cut style for a guitar that's called the Nightmare. Kind of shaped in an X, but is randomly jagging or of line, giving it an ominous look…**

**OK! Well, go to the next chap. If ts up! And R&R, if you don't mind. Constructive criticism is allowed with open arms! **


	3. Chapter 2

"_So, what are you anyway? Your not Soul Reapers, and since I can feel your aura right now, then you can't be Bounce…" Kenpachi said, looking at the two girls and their pets._

"_Don't know what a Bounce is, but Hikari's an Angel, and I'm a Shinigomi," Yami said, "But it seems this place has a different type of Shinigomi."_

"_I've never herd of your kind." Kenpachi said. _

"_Neither have I to you. Back home, Shinigomi have scythes as their weapons, an animal concisions, and wings, and maybe a bit more. Angels have all that, except they have Musashi." Yami said, looking off in thought._

"_You said they had scythes and musashi as weapons, right? Were are yours?"_

"_Oh! We have them, but since we're not like the normal Shinigomi and Angels, we have other powers. You see we're still alive, unlike others. The ones that are alive have special powers. No Shinigomi or Angel has ever had a power like ours. Their power was always connected to one element. And that's how they sorted them in to squads. But Hikari and I are different. So far, we're the only live Shinigomi in the world- the last one lived over 200 decades ago, and he controlled all the elements, he is the 'Sencho no kyaputen' (Captain of captains) now, since he died._

"_Anyway, our weapons have a form, but since these are tougher guys to beat, we're using the more powerful part of our weapons. Oh, and we do have an element we control. Hikari is air, and I'm fire."_

_Kenpachi shook his head in slight amazement. He had never herd of beings like them, and was surprised to hear about there being actual angels. This was very odd. They almost seemed similar to the Bounce, but, as said before, he could fell their aura, and they seemed to be good. Then again, they could be Bounce, but turned down being bad guys. But there was their story to consider. It was too barbaric for someone to believe, yet, he found they seemed they knew it should sound this way, making him think they were telling the truth- they didn't seem at all stupid enough to do something like that. _

_This was all so complicated, and his head hurt now. He decided on one thing; if they were good, then all other stuff didn't really matter. But he would keep his guard up, just in case._

_**Yami P.O.V.**_

_Kenpachi seemed like an okay dude. He had a dark humor, but, hey, I had a really dark humor, and I'm good! As we followed the man to the infirmary, Hikari and I took in the sites, also creating a mental map, so we would know where we were if we were to help._

_As we went, we encountered more of the possessed men, and Kenpachi let us take care of it, probably wanting to see our power more closely. Once we destroyed the 'dolls'- as Kenpachi had informed us were the things that possessing them, which were controlled by beings called the Bounce- we laid the men on Fantomu and Souru, and they soon started to pile up as more and more men were added._

_Finally, we reached the part of the place were the Soul Reapers reside. They were the nice big, touring buildings that Hikari and I were trying to reach to help the boy, but it seemed that the fight was over. And neither of us knew who the victor was, because we hadn't had a vision. So it could be either way. _

_As I looked around at the place, I saw more men in black, but they were not possessed… not yet at least. They would stop for a second and look at us for a bit, then continue on with their business. _

"_Captain Kenpachi!" I herd someone call out in alarm. I went on alarm too, for various reasons. One, they might think we're hostages of Kenpachi, and try to reprimand us; two, there cold be some problem that we could help out with; and three; if their attention was on us, no matter if they thought we were hostages or not, I would always tense up, I'm just that way for some reason._

"_Yes, Renji? What is it?" Kenpachi sounded board._

_A man with red hair and a some really_ freakin' awesome tattoos on his forehead came up to us, his hand on his sword. He eyed us suspiciously.

"Are these Bounce? Should I take them in?" The man, assumed to be called Renji, said. 

"Calm yourself. Their with me. We need to get these men to the infirmary." Kenpachi gabbed his thumb in the direction of Fantomu and Souru with the men on their back.

"What happened to them?" Renji said. He eyed us even more suspiciously.

"Relax!" I busted out. Renji jumped in surprise at my sudden choice to speak. He also unsheathed his sword. "Didn't I say relax? Don't make me play a soothing rock song."

"Sorry about that… um… Renji, right?" Hikari spoke up. "Yami can be a bit… angst when people are suspicious of her for the wrong reasons."

"Yeah, we were sent here to help you and we're going to do just that, damn it!" I said, holding up a fist, challenging anyone to stop us from helping them.

"Yami, please. He has every right to be suspicious of us, given the circumstances." Fantomu said.

I looked at my concisions, "Oh… Sorry about that… Just as Hikari said, I get angst." I looked sheepishly at the man. He eyed me warily, but not all that suspicious now.

"Don't worry, Renji, their good. They got rid of the dolls in the men."

Renji looked surprised at this. "Really? All of them? I didn't think the men were possessed that long."

My eyebrow twitched. Renji apparently though that it would have taken us a long time to destroy all these doll. I also had some satisfaction, though. If he was looking surprised, that would mean that most of the Soul Reapers would not have been able to save this many men in only and hour. Then again, he could be sexiest, and thought it was surprising that two girls could have done it.

"We took care of this all with in the hour!" I said. Renji looked even more baffled. 

"Its true. They did. I think after they turn over the men to the infirmary, we should take them to Captain Yomamoto. He can decide what they can help with." Kenpachi said. Renji looked on with mixed feelings in his eyes. He was grateful that hikari and I had saved his friends and that we were on his side; he respected us for our strength; and he felt jealous that we had won Kenpachi's praise so quickly. 

We walked to the infirmary to get the men checked and have their wounds cleaned and dressed.

"Huh? What's that?" The stuffed-animal bird looking thing said out load to herself.

"What? Was is a Bounce?" her orange haired companion said, as he ran through the allies of Soul Society. 

"No, it feels different. Kind of mix between you, the Bounce, Soul Reapers and your friends." Ririn said as she looked around.

"What?" Ichigo said, very confused, and a bit annoyed. That was the last thing they needed, more unknown beings. "Can you lea me to the-" Ichigo stopped short as he felt a sudden aura hit him. "Is that them?"

"Yes, that's them." Ririn replied, "I guess you wont need me to tell you where to go to find them now? I'll keep a look out for Bounce. You try to find the new comers."

"Sound good to me." Ichigo said, rushing forward and around a corner. 

"Ahg!" A cry was herd as Ichigo and someone else collided into each other. There was a confused tangle of limbs and some curses. Finally the two got free and looked at each other.

Ichigo saw a boy around his age with shoulder-length, strait, raven black hair, that had an emo cut to it, covering the left eye, and showing a molten-gold right eye. He had black trip pants with all sorts of chains hooked through various hoops. His shirt was black, and tight and had what looked like red stitches that bound the sleeve to the main body of the shirt. The tightness of it showed that even though he was skinny, he was nicely muscled. Over his back, he had a large double sided scythe. The blade was black and the shaft was a dark red. 

Behind him was a large wolf. It was mostly black, but starting around the middle of the back, there was a strip of silver-white that widened as it reached the tail, and the tail was all silver-white. It's eyes were gold to. Closer examination would prove that it was a female. And as it came closer, Ichigo could see that about a dozen Soul Reapers were pilled on her back. 

"Who the hell are you, and why are you here?" Ichigo asked bluntly. He found that the man had the same aura he was about to chase down when they collided.

"I don't feel you need that information, seeing as I do not know you and do not want to give my name to one I do not know is my enemy." the man said.

"Then answer this, Are you good or bad?" Ichigo didn't want to let someone dangerous and bad get away so they could reach havoc.

"There you are!" They herd another guy yell. They looked and saw a man that looked the same as the first, but was all white and had a sword and not a scythe. Behind him, a large white wolf with gray peppered in the fur walked calmly, even from this distance, Ichigo could see that the dog had the same gold eyes. It too was female, and had Soul Reapers on its back as well. 

"Do you really have to go running off like that, leaving me behind to try and find may way out?" the man said. "Look, I know your angst to get to her, same with me, but if we're going to find them, we need to stay together. You tend to look pretty evil, even though you aren't. I can normally assure others that we are both good. So, please don't so that again."

"Ummm…. Hello? I'm kinda waiting for an answer here." Ichigo said. The two looked back at him, at first surprised, then the one in white smiled warmly.

"Hi, I'm Howaitoraito." he said, "I'm sorry if my brother has given you trouble, but he's angst to get to his girl. I'm the same for mine. I can assure you that we a good."

"So what are you? You can be one of the Bounce, cause I can feel your aura,"

"I am a Gadian'enjeru, and my brother is a Shinigomi." 

"Really now? I've never herd of your kind." Ichigo said.

"Well that confirms it. Pay up, bro, you lost the bet." the guy in black said to his brother, who had a defeated look on his face.

"What do you mean? What did you confirm… Oh, and didn't get your name." Ichigo said.

"I still fail to see how my name is of any concern, but I guess you must be good. Names Kuroi kage. Oh and this is Yugure." The guy pointed to the dog. 

"And this is Kaze." Howaitoraito said, pointing to the whit wolf. 

Seeing them again, Ichigo remember the men on their backs.

"Mind explaining why their on their backs?" Ichigo indicated the men.

"Oh! Terribly sorry about that!" Howaitoraito hurriedly said, "You see, they were possessed, and neither of us know how to get those flower things out. They seem to be the cause of it all."

"We where trying to find a place to give them help, but haven't yet." Kuroi kage said.

'I know where to go! Fallow me. Ririn! Come on." Ichigo said, then noticed the little plushy Modsoul was out cold, a freaked expression on her face.

"You guys must have freaked her out." Ichigo said, not seeing the weird looks the two were giving him. 

"_This guy seriously still plays with stuffed animals? And act like their really talk too!" _The two thought, trying to hold back laughter. Finally, right before Ichigo had picked the Modsoul of the ground and was turning, they managed to put on a straight face.

**AN: So what did you think? If you want to know what the names mean, you can either ask me or look it up. And if I spelled some names wrong, please tell me! I hate getting them wrong… - **

**So, anyway, I've got to got to bed now, and when I come back, I'd like to see some reviews, I like the nice ones, but if there is constructive criticism needed then please say something. Thanks for reading! Bye! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 3

"So, this Yomamoto, is he your leader?" Hikari asked, knowing it was in my mind too.

"Yes. He is what you referred to as your 'Sencho no kyaputen'." said the pink haired girl that had returned to Kenpachi's shoulder, having gone and reported to the said leader that the sudden new aura was to be trusted as far as they could tell.

"Then we shall respect him as if he were our own Sencho no kyaputen, as long as he is worthy of that respect." I said, then seeing the look on Kenpachi, Yachiru- the pink girl- and Renji, gave me, I hurried to explain my reasons, "Well, you can't blame me! I don't even know the guy, and I'm use to my Captain. I may have different morals then you do when it come to that. And besides, I don't trust someone right away, unless they really proved them self worth my trust. I'm going to be honest, I still don't trust any of you fully. And I know you're the same why about Hikari, Souru, Fantomu, and I. Why would you not? Your in the middle of a battle, your men are getting hurt, and you've never herd of our kind before. So I'm not going to trust someone I don't even know yet. Now if Whitey were here, and sensed you were good, that'd be different. But he isn't, so…" I spread my hands out, letting the sentence hang, and letting them absorb what I had said.

"And that right there is a sign of a true warrior." A voice said from behind the Soul Reapers. They turned to see an old man walking up to them. The Soul Reapers bowed in respect.

"Captain Yomamoto! It is good to see you… but what are you doing out of the council room?" Renji asked.

"It seems there has been a rest for a bit. The Bounce seem to be a bit hesitant right now." Yomamoto said.

"So your Yomomoto? I must say, I exaggerated on you appearance." I said, looking at all the wrinkles on the mans face.

"Really now? Did you think me young? How I wish though…"

"Haha… Well, I guess we should prove to each other that we're worthy of one and others trust." Hikari said.

"I have already thought of a way for you to prove yourself to me, but I leave the other part to you." Yomamoto said.

"So, what'cha got in store for us, Captain Yoma?" I said. Renji and Yachiru jaws dropped at the nickname, while Kenpachi tried to hold back a grin. Yomamoto just stared at me warmly in amusement.

"You shall help us get rid of these dolls. And the Bounce that controls them if you can." Yomamoto explained, "He is already wounded, having gotten hit by one of the other Court Guard Squad Captains. But he doesn't know as of yet. The Captain was badly injured, and can not continue the fight. If you can kill him, or weaken him, we will trust you."

"So how was he wounded? It might be crucial information." I said, knowing it would be me that would fight.

"He was poisoned." Yomamoto said simply. He then saw the look of discomfort and embarrassment on Hikari's face. "Is something the matter, young one?"

"Well, sir… you see… I'm not one to fight. I heal for the most part… I mean, if I have to fight, then I'll deal, but, if I could help out the men that were injured, I'd feel a lot better. Yami is the one that fight. She has the spirit of Fire in her, giving her more reason why she is the better fighter. I have the soothing touch of the wind and air."

"I see. No matter. We have many wounded men and little help. I would be grateful if you were to helped." Yomamoto said.

Hikari's eyes lit up with happiness. "Thank you so much! I won't let you down."

"So your telling me that you two must have come from a different world?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, in a way yes. I think that this Soul Society exists in the same world as our Paradaisu. Only they are different resting places for those that have passed." Howaitoraito explained.

"And you think you were sent here, because…?" Ichigo questioned further.

"Because the portal the sends us to our duties sent us here. Apparently, you guys are in need o help, and we were sent to do just that." Kuroi kage finished.

"Huph… Well, I guess you can pr-" There was a sudden sound of music. Vaguely, Ichigo thought he had herd music earlier, but was too distracted to pay attention. But it was almost blaring now, though he didn't know where it originated from. He looked at the two odd people and saw a look of longing, desperation, worry, and happiness all mixed in their eyes. "What is it?"

"That Yami!" Kuroi kage exclaimed, grabbing his brothers arm and looking him in the eye. "She's using Furupawa! And if she's here then that means Hikari's here too! Common! We got to find them, we lost them last time, and now she's playing a longer song, so we should finder before she ends…. Though, I don't like the fact that she is using her Furupawa. If she is, then there must be something going n, worse then we thought!"

"Your right! Which way do we go first. I don't know were to go!" The two brothers were freaking out.

So, Ichigo took charge. "Can you tell which direction its coming from?" Kuroi kage pointed to the Sedita(1). "Right! Follow me…" With that Ichigo started running though the streets and allies, Ririn on his back.

"So, what do you think of them?" Ichigo asked. Ririn looked thoughtful.

"I like them. They seem nice." she said.

"That's what I thought. But being nice doesn't mean much sometimes."

"True. I'll keep a watch on them. Don't worry." With that the two fell into silence, now able to hear the sounds of human feet and padded dog feet behind them.

**AN: Sorry for the short chap. There's going to be some sometimes. **

**1) if I spelled that wrong, please correct me, but before you do, please go on the reviews and see if anyone else had did it before you, it get frustrating to have different people say the same thing when their trying to correct you. Just asking here… ^_^**

**Anyway! So what did you think? What do you think will/should happen? R&R and read on if the next chap is up! OH! And don't forget, you can find out what all the Japanese words mean if you don't know them by looking it up or asking me… I don't know why I put that, but still!**

**OK! Bye! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

"So, your telling me that your going to sing to the men, and they'll just heal?" one of the members of Squad Four said, a look that said "Do I look like an ideot?"

Hikari sighed. She'd expected this to happen, but it didn't mean she had to like it.

"Yes, I'm going to sing. If you want your men to be healthy again, I'd subjest you stand aside and let me do the job I was given." Hikari may be the sweet one, but she could still be very athoritive when she wanted to.

The guy narrowed his eyes, but stepped aside as his captain spoke up.

"I am greatful that you wish to help. We humbly except your service." Captain Unhoua stepped aside to let Hikari to the injered men.

Mean while, Yami was being escorted to the best place that her music would reach almost everywhere.

Yami POV:

"Huh... man, they is high. Are you sure the sound would carry well?" Renji said. He'd been the one to escort me as Kempachi had to deal with some other enemies.

"Yup... With my amp, it'll reach all over this place, and if not that, then about 97%."

"Alright..." Renji still had his doudts, but left it alown. She seemed to know her way around her powers, so he shouldn't think its not possible.

I started playing, going with Dragonfire, by the Retrosic. A very hard core, metal/techno, german song, with out too much singing. It was one of my favorits.

"This way!" Ichigo yelled back to his two new companions. They were running swifftly, their dogs following with the men on their back.

They were getting really close to the music, and Ichigo found there was a sertain presure to it. He could feel the sound waves hitting him, and if he were a normal human, he probably would have been driven to the ground.

"Nice song she chose... Dragonfire is sure to get rid of most of these things." the Kuroi kage commented.

"Its a long one though, and you know it can wear her out with the long ones." Howaitoraito said. The Kuroi kage nodded, and a look of worry passed over his face, before going back to a carefree face.

"There! I can see her darkness." he pointed up to the tallest building. Ichigo and the Howaitoraito saw nothing, but what he was seeing was soundwaves colored black, shining with red and had red and black lightning cracleing around it.

Ichigo nodded, even though he could see it, he could make out the faint rippling of the sky where the waves were. Not to mention, now that it had been pointed out, he could tell it was coming from up there. He jump, and was about to shunpo up there, only hearing the guys yell, "No! Don't jump up!" before he was hit by one of the waves. He crashed to the ground, a small crader formed when he hit.

"What... the hell... was... that?" Ichigo said, gasping for breath, as he rooled over. his little plushi friend looked at him in worry.

"Ichigo! Are you ok?" she cried.

"Yeah... *cough cough*... I'm fine, just some brusing, is all..." As the dust cleared, he saw the brothers walking over.

"We told you not to do that." they said in union.

"Yeah... Um, mind telling me what that was? It felt like I was sliced in half with an electricly charged sword!"

"Yeah... that would be her darkness." Kuroi kage said, smirking slightly.

"Well, if that's going to happen when we do that, then how are we to get up there?"

"Either wait till the end of the song, or go up through the building. I strongly subjest waitng.

"No... these guys need help. We need to get them somewhere safe."

"Your brains..." Kuroi kage said in "whatever..." kind of voice. Ichigo was confused by this. Was he saying I wasn't smart? But he didn't get a chance to ponder further, as they were going.

"Ah... amazing!"

"I can't believe it..."

"Wow..."

The Sqaud Four members had watched and listened to Hikari sing to the men. As she sang, a white glow surrounded each man, and their cuts and brusies dissipeard, and the dolls were pureified.

"My, my... That is quite an interesting power, Miss Hikari." Uhonwa said, smiling at her.

"Thanks." Hikari said, a bit too out of breath to say much more. Uhonwa seemed to notice her slightly heaving chest and brought her to a chair, and handed her a cup of water. Hikari smiled her thanks and took it.

"It seems to have taken alot out of you, though. You should rest, save energy. We'll handle anyone with bodily damige. You can just get the dolls for now."

Hikari nodded and sighed, sitting back in the chair.

'I wonder how Yami's doing...?' she thought to herself.

Yami was having the time of her life, even though she was almost compleatly exosted.

Yami POV:

I had just finished my song and was going to start another when Renji came up to me.

"You look why too exosted. Why don't you take a break? You've proven yourself worthy of our trust, like, five minute after the song."

I looked at him like he was crazy, and started to giggle, then I started cackling.

Renji looked at me, a confued look on his face. It only made the fit I was in worse.

After a minute of straight cacklig, I said, "No! I must play more! I can take them all out!" I smiled a smile that even the chessure cat would be in awe of. I turned around and thought of the best song, but was interuped in my thinking as I saw Fantomu right there, in my face, looking at me sternly.

"Yami. You need to stop. You need rest. Your not in the right condition to go on."

"Out of my way, Fantomu! I must play!"

"No. You need to stop. You heard him, you've proven yourself."

"No!" I summoned my weapon and struck a courd, a very high one, and Fantomu cringed. "I will play on!"

Ichigo was about to take another step up the steps they were on, when he herd the two wolfs give a yelp of surprise.

"What? What happened?" he asked.

Kuroi kage and Howaitoraito looked at their wolfs in consern.

Kuroi kage's wolf answered the question.

"Yami... she just used a really high courd..."

Kuroi kage got a confused look on his face. 'Why would she strike a courd and not contiue?'

Then it hit him.

"SHIT!" He sprinted up the steps as fast as he could.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"I think I may know..." Howaitoraito said, "You see, Yami has this problem. If she gets too into her music, it takes over her and she feels the need to play more. And use as much power as she can. Normally, this would not happen, as most shinigomi in our world are dead, and there for, not very effected by this power. But, Yami is alive, and there for, it can take hold of her. If she keeps playing too much, she ends up going crazy, and will do what ever it takes to play more, even going as far as to defy her spirit giude, and if its really bad, soul mate."

"So..." Ichigo was still trying to process this. "Is that why your wolfs..."

"Yes. She was defying her spirit giude, using a high courd to make him back off."

"So how do you stop her?"

"Only her spirit giude and soul mate can. And it seems right now, its up to her soul mate."

"You... mean... He's...?"

"Duh... why do you think we've been so angust to get to them. Yami's sister is my soul mate, and Yami and my brother are soul mates."

"Oh..."

**AN: OMG! I'm am sooooo soo sooo sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I was having a bit of a problem, getting back into the school time and all. I have to wake up at like 4:00 am, and I don't get home till like, 9:00 pm, so, I couldn't exactly get on here and update. But I finally found the time! YAY! I hope this was a good come-back...**

**New note: Common people! I need reviews. I can't tell if you liked the chap. of not, and I need the reviews to tell if I need to fix something... so R&R, please! :(**


	6. HELP ME!

**AN: Ok, people. I'm really sad. :'( I thought that last chapter was going to get some good reviews, but I haven't gotten ONE in a month, maybe two months. Could you please tell me what I did wrong? I'd really like that. Was it too many spelling errors? Too predictable? Just please tell me, or I might not be able to get the ext chap up, or fix this one.**


End file.
